1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a painting device, and more particularly to a painting device for easily and quickly painting the corner straps of the houses or buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical painting devices are normally painted or operated by specialized persons and may not be easily used by the users at home. Particularly, the corner straps are located in the lower or bottom portion of the walls and located right above the floors, such that the users have to bow and to paint the corner straps, and such that the corner straps may not be painted with a straight configuration or shape. The corner straps thus may not be easily painted by the users themselves and should be painted by the specialized persons.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional painting devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a painting device for easily and quickly painting the corner straps of the houses or buildings by the users without specialized persons.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a painting device including a scrubbing material that may be easily and quickly adjusted relative to a surface to be painted.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a painting device including a wheel device for engaging with the supporting surface and for facilitating the movement of the scrubbing material relative to or along the surface to be painted.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a painting device comprising a board, a scrubbing material, a device provided for securing the scrubbing material to the board, the scrubbing material being moved together with the board and provided for being applied with a painting material thereon, and another device provided for moving the board and the scrubbing material along a supporting surface.
The securing device includes a plate secured to the board for supporting the scrubbing material. The board includes an opening formed therein, the moving device includes a handle engaged through the opening of the board and secured to the plate for moving the board and the scrubbing material along the supporting surface. The handle may be used to move the scrubbing material along the wall, particularly along the corner strap, for easily and quickly painting the corner strap by the users without specialized persons.
A device is further provided for adjusting the plate and the scrubbing material relative to the board, and includes at least one groove formed in the board, and at least one fastener secured to the plate and slidably received in the at least one groove of the board for adjustably securing the plate to the board.
A wheel device is further provided for facilitating the moving of the board and the scrubbing material along the supporting surface, and includes at least one wheel rotatably and directly secured to the board, or indirectly secured to the board with at least one panel, and extended downward beyond the board for engaging with the supporting surface. The wheel device may facilitate or allow the scrubbing material to be moved along the corner strap, for easily and quickly painting the corner strap by the users without specialized persons.